Looking for a reason - Book 1
by HadesGDT
Summary: Percy has nothing, so he needs a mission... Average Guardian of the Hunters story, will be Pertemis if you want. Have ideas for a sequel, of you want it, tell me! First Fic, R&R, NO Flames!


Looking for a reason-

PERCY P.O.V-

**Chapter 1- Idea**

I had nothing.

_Nothing._

Why did Annabeth have to die? She _was _my will to live, when everything turned sour, I would think of her. To me, there was only one goal I had left for the rest of my life...

_Death_.

Sitting there, in my cabin, was where a thought, a thought so brilliant I will probably never have that amount of intelligence at one again. I had aloready been to the Gods asking for them to kill me. But they were sympathetic, and said that I was too important to die, and that all i needed was a mission.

That was what I thought of.

A _ Mission_.

And I knew exactly what kind. A life mission.

I knew it was crazy, but over the years, I believe i have gained the respect of Artemis, so I decided to ask for something.

I had no idea where she was, so I decided to try and I-Message her.

I picked up my golden drachma, and hoped for the best.

'Oh goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering' I chanted

'Artemis, Maiden Goddess of the Hunt'

Nothing happened. Accepting failure, I sat on my bed, looked up, and saw her. _Huh, maybe i __**can **__do that_ I thought. She was staring into the distance,deep in thought, so i decided to whistle to get her attention.

Bad move.

The moment the sound had left my lips, she notched and arrow and pointed it at my image, making me so scared I fell over with a yelp. Massaging my head, I got up to find a _very _unhappy Artemis glaring, although she had broken down laughing when she saw me fall over. When she had finally recovered, i spoke.

'Milady, did you hear about what happened to Annabeth?'

She looked at me quizically before replying 'Yes...why?'

'Well, no exagarations or anything,but she honestly _was _my will to live, and when I asked to die at Olympus, Zues made me live and told me to get a _**mission**_...' I paused, hoping she ould catch on. When she didn't, I continued 'So, after some thought, I have a proposition. Can i become a sort of 'Guardian' of your hunt' I asked, flinching, waiting for the inevitible lecture on how it would be dumb to have a male in the hunt. However, when that never came, i looked up to see her deep in thought. I took a sip of water, which I promptly spat out at her next word.

'Yes,' she decided.

'Really... you.. you would be that kind?' I asked in wonderment.

'I can be kind you know!' she exclaimed indignantly.

'I know... so where are you? I can't wait to start!' I cried happily.

'WAIT A MINUTE! Swear on the Styx you will _**NOT **_ flirt or bed my huntresses or disrespect me.'

I looked at her, almost hurt, 'I would never do that, you know me!'

'_**Perseus**_...' her tone told me that she was absolutely serious.

'Fine... I, Perseus Jackson, swear on the Styx and Chaos to be a faithful guardian to the hunt and never to bed or flirt with the huntresses, or disrespect Artemis.'

'Why did you swear on Cha-'

The was a massive noise from my end of the I-Message as a massive form erupted from the darkness.

It was Chaos himself.

**Chapter 2- Power-**

After an awkward silence, he spoke.

'**Perseus... I have watched you with great interest. Ever sice the unfortunate accident... by the way, my condolences... your power has reched the levels of a minor god.' **I gaped at this, '**And since you have just become a hunter's guardian on my name, how would you like to be my champion? While I do not offer Immortality, all of your skills... INCLUDING Archery**' He added cheekily, '** Will be honed, you will much stronger, and your control over fire, wind nd eart will be just a strong as it already is with water. Do you accept?'**

I was still gaping. I nodded. '**Good, good... I will touch your forehead, then it will be done.'**

As he did so, images of firestorms, tornadoes and earthquakes overtook my mind, images of war, bombs dropping, nukes, and then, it was done.

'**Artemis, my dear, be the first to meet the NEW Perseus Jackson, Champion of Chaos.'**

Then he ported away. In his place, armour and a hooded robe as black as night were left for me. I turned back to Artemis. 'Am I in now?'

She broke out of her daze 'Yes. now meet us in Yellowstone park.' She was about to leave, but I stopped her mid swipe.

'Hey, Artemis... thanks... for a reason to live.'

She smiled at me widely, then swiped the message. I put on my armor, and decided to test my potential teleport powers.

**Chapter 3- New life-**

They worked. Too well.

I landed in Yellowstone park and instantly hit a trap, which flung me into the air. I heard a yell, and then 3 girls dressed in silver came sprinting towards me.

'WE'VE GOT ONE!' one yelled.

'AT LAS- wait... he's demigod!' the second exclaimed, puzzled.

'OH WELL! GUT HIM ANYW-' came a voice I recognized. Thalia!

I decided to speak this time, 'Oh, your words wound me Thals,' I grinned.

'Perce! Hey, what you doin' here?' she asked, and for some reason I felt sadder.

'Well... Na, don't worry, I'll tell you later. But as to why I'm here, I asked Artemis, and I am the Guardian of the hunt.'

'WHAT?! Thats preposterous, you're a no good, power hungry mal-' the other 2 started, but I cut them off with a raise of my hand.

'_**No**__._ I am not like the others. I swore on Chaos to treat you all right and protect you all and Artemis as best I can. And even then, _do not _push me.' I said as calmly as possible. They flinched for a second when I mentioned Chaos, but at my threat, they just glared.

'Oh yeah? what are you gonna do-' I cut them off again.

'As Chaos' champion, i have alot of tools at my disposal.' I grinned.

They scoffed,'_Of course you are_, how could I not realise.' one said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

I just ignored them this time and I Thalia asked again 'Where's Artemis?'

'Right this way, Sir _Kelp Head._'

I smiled. 'Ladies first, _Sparky'_

She glared at me and we _finally _started walking, discussing her life with the hunt, life after the war, etc.

5 minutes later. we entered the camp. The hunters glared at me one last time before they headed of to their chores. Me and thalia waked for a while 'til we came across Artemis, who, suprisingly, smiled at me.

'Hello, Perseus. I didn't expect you to be here so quickly.'

I grinned 'I can teleprt now that Chaos has made me his champion'

She nodded, before getting down to buisness. 'Now you are our guardian, that means you must do our chores, cook our food, wash our clothes, and so on. So, first off, we need 3000 arrows. Make them. So here are the materiels,' She handed me a sack of sticks and stones 'And get to it.'

Chores?! Already?! But I knew better then to argue, so I just nodded, and set off to do my job.

_**Time Skip**_

2 hours later, _record time,_ I was finished, and to put it one way, they were so strong I couldn't even snap them, and so sharp they drew blood even if I just touched the tip. _Not bad, for a beginner _ I thought, as I heaved the sack of arrows to Artemis.

Finnally arriving, I knocked, and walked away just leaving the sack there. Although I did well, I was still absolutely exhausted, and the Moment I reached the tree which I had decided I would sleep in, I climbed up, shut my eyes, and instantly fell into slumber.

_**Time skip: a few days later**_

Huh, maybe Artemis is kinder then I thought.

At breakfast, she announced that, as I had done so well with my task, I could have a tent to sleep in instead of the tree. But, in return, I should teach the hunters in their weak points. These turned out to be: Hand to hand, close range sword combat and explosives. _**Explosives? **__I know nothing about those either _I thought.

Anyways, after finishing, I took them outside for a good couple hours of solid training.

Once they had gathered, I spoke.

'So, you say that close combat sword training is a weak point of yours?' They nodded. 'Well, I can't do much without knowing where your abilities are at the moment, so, who would like to volunteer in some sparring?' I asked.

All their hands shot up, so I went with... Phoebe. _One of the ones who doubted I was Chaos' Champion. Maybe now I can show her a thing or two. _I thought smugly.

When she had walked up to the clearing, she growled 'Just another _male,_ should be easy.'

I couldn't wait, so I nodded, and we began. I decided to just play passive, see if she could even _hit _me.

She lunged.

Dodge.

Swipe.

Dodge.

Thrust.

Countered.

Sweep.

Reversed.

That is how it went for around 20mins, but, after I finnally got bored, and she was sweating, I decided to step up my game.

She lunged again, so i swerved, and caught my blade at the hilt of hers, and lifted,making hers tumble to the floor, and I then sweeped her legs out from under her and held the tip of my blade to her neck.

'Just another _male, _huh?' I smirked sarcastically,'Sorry for the disrespect, but that was easy!'

She just glared at me, along with the hunters, while Thalia just laughed.

'You're problem, Phoebe: You just leaped at me, no thought at all. Wanna know why? your _burning _hatred for men got in the way. I can sense your emotion, and all you wanted to do was show me how weak I am. Wrong move. NEVER let hatred cloud your senses. Again.'

And that is how it went for the rest of the day; They dueled me, one by one, and I told them how to improve, and by the end of the day, they were pretty much fantastic. However, needless to say, I wrecked them in combat, so they all had more dislike for me, apart from Thalia, who was actually impressed. Even Artemis liked my teaching method.

_**The Next Day**_

I had just had another training day, but for hand to hand combat this time. I wrecked them again, but they improved greatly. I had also woken up to find a nice crate of greek fire on the foot of my bed, a gift from Chaos, for explosive training, and some photos of me and Annabeth before she had died, with some very happy memories, while Artemis had decided to scale a mountain for monsters, of which she wouldn't return from until nightfall.

Obviously then, they decided to play a nice prank on me.

While I was eating, at the door to my tent, they had put some firecrackers on some tripwire at the door my tent, triggered to explode whn I walked in to my room.

HUNTERS P.O.V-

The trap was set! Percy as just finished eating and was retiring to his bed for the night! This was perfect!

We waited in anticipation as he walked away, and seconds later, heard the string snap. Thalia will wish she helped when we tell her what will happen!

That was when all hell broke loose.

Instead of a few minor bangs, a massive, nuclear-like explosion erupted from his tent, engulfing the entire camp in raw light and heat. We heard a pained scream, and we rushed around the corner. Percy was just on his knees, in front of his tent, before he turned to us, evidently furious.

ARTEMIS P.O.V-

WHOA! Up here, I turn to the direction of the camp to see a massive fireball coming from Percy's tent. Scouting can wait for now, I must see what happened!

**CHAPTER 4- ANGER-**

PERCY P.O.V-

No...

Everything I owned was in that tent...

As I knelt there, too stunned and pained to speak, I hear rapid footsteps behind me, and saw the hunters, in all their _glory, _gaping at me.

I got up, and felt eruptions of anger inside me, enough to make the weather act up. They flinched under my gaze.

'Who did it?' I whispered, suprisingly calm.

All of them put their hands up timidly.

'WHY?! WHAT WAS THE REASON?!' I yelled at them, not even caring if Artemis defended them by smiting me,'WHY?! WHAT HAVE I POSSIBLY DONE TO MAKE YOU DO THIS?! EVERYTHING, AND I MEAN _EVERYTHING,_ I OWNED WAS IN THERE!'

'But.. Percy... it was only meant to make a bang...'

'Well... Artemis may be smart... but you obviously aren't...' They looked offended, and about to protest, but I silenced them,'NO! LISTEN TO ME! You were right, it should of only made a small bang, but you really don't think things through, do you?! Never consider variables! ' They looked at me funny.

'What do you mean?' They asked.

'What I _mean_ is, you unbelievably dense people, that in my cabin, I had recieved, a gift, from Chaos, wanna know what that _gift _was?!' Again, quizzical looks 'I had very nice batch of authentic _greek fire, _and _this_' I held up the splint to a firecracker I had found in the wreckage ' Very effectively set all of it off at once. Now, I know you you have a _very_ limited understanding of explosives, but surely, the _oh so _great hunters of Artemis have an understainding of simple physics!' I breathed, my fury growing growing every second. before continuing 'When I was first '_welcomed'_ here, _she' _I pointed at Phoebe, saying "she" with as much malice as possible 'Called me a "no-good power-hungry male", well, _all of you_'I growled, sweeping my finger round at all of them 'Give all of Artemis' morals and teachings a bad name, and demonstrate _everything _bad that you see in males!' They looked like they had been slapped, before Thalia, who had been sleeping, finally woke because of the commotion, before cringing at the extreme heat radiating from my now burning tent and me, in my extreme anger.

'What happened?' she asked in fear. 'Monsters?'

'Hey Thals, and for your question, ask _them' _I growled, pointing and glaring mercilessly at them, while they again flinched.

'Perce, calm dow- hey, Kelpie... whats up with your eyes? They are... greenish... fire...orbs' she asked, scared and awed at the same time. Apparently, in my fury, I was literally flaming when it came to my eyes.

Thalia whirled around to them.

'What. Did. You. Do.' she growled. Apparentely, she could tell it wasn't minor or funny, because I was so angry I was literally radiating heat.

'Well...we...er...' they stuttered.

'DAMNIT! AT LEAST TELL HER!' I yelled, making them flinch again.

She spun again, to me this time.

'Well...' she prompted me.

'Gee, where _do _ I begin? After another great training session by the way, you've really come along, Thals...' She beamed at me,' I came here, ate dinner, then walked through the door of my tent, only to be rained on by firecrackers.' I growled.

She raised and eyebrow. 'So? what's so bad 'bout that? it was only firecrackers.'

I snarled 'You didn't let me finish. In my tent, right near my bed, was a crate filled to the brim with greek fire...' she gasped '... And a stray spark lit the wooden crate on fire, catching the fire, and disintergrating everything I have ever had left to possess' My fury had peaked again ' And who was the culprit?' I mocked thoughtfulness ' None other than the noble _Phoebe, _but congratulations, you wanted me to leave, so I will. Bye.' I was about to walk away when Thalia grabbed my arm, wiith a tear in her eye.

'Perce... please don't leave... I really want you here...' I gave in.

'Fine, but I need to go for a walk, clear my head.' I turned to leave, before an idea struck me.

I raised my hands, and a massive snake of water rose in front of me, made entirely by water from a nearby river.

'Go,' I commanded it 'and soak everything inside that tent apart from Thalia's...'I pointed to her ' and Artemis' Belongings. Leave. nothing. for. them. '

I turned around to see the snake tear apart their tent apart from the inside, apart from Thalia's and Artemis' rooms.

'How does it feel? huh? I'm coming back, but do _**not **_expect me to forgive you.' I yelled at them, and left.

THALIA P.O.V-

I was shocked. I'll admit, I can annoy him, but this?! Percy... I never knew he could be so mad.

I turned to the hunters, who were staring at the spot where percy had just been in shock and fear. I was just as mad as he was. I looked into the remains of his tent, and saw a pice of paper, burning. I picked it up, and it wasa picture of him and Annabeth before she had died, when he had been truly happy. Now I knew why he was seething. I picked it up.

'Phoebe,' I said as calmly a possible, while walking towards her, and handed it to her,' What do you see?' she stared at it puzzled.

'I have no idea, but why is Percy so angr-' I cut her off there.

'Hey, back to the subject, this is Percy and Annabeth before he died, the only truly happy time of his life. I believe he only had 2 or so pictures, which the kind lord Chaos sent him.' She stared at me in disbelief, but I continued,' Thanks to you and your "_fun"_ they are all burnt. He now has nothing to remember Annabeth by.' She gaped still ' So _**don't' **_I said, prodding her 'EVER asked why Percy is angry, why he is depressed, because he has known pain will never even comprehend, so, do I make myself clear? I yelled. She nodded. ' Now, I did have respect for you,but _**UNLESS**_ you apologise, along with everyone else, to Percy, sincerely, and swear on the Styx to treat him well, then I will have lost all respect for you.'

Then, Artemis came into the camp, staring around in disbelief and anger at the aftermath and the debris, along with the water python currently tearing through the tent.

THIRD PERSON P.O.V-

Artemis was mad. No, _furious. _She walked into the camp expecting a hoard of monsters to jump out. There was just a _very_ angry Thalia standing there, and a group of stunned hunters. 

'What happened here?' Artemis asked.

The hunters didn't respond, still stunned, making Thalia even more angry.

'M'lady,' She growled 'They blew up Percy's tent, nearly killing him, destroying all of his property, including all of his pictures of him and Annabeth. It made him so angry he summoned that python and told it to destroy all of that tent apart from my spot, and yours.'

Now Artemis was glaring at the hunters with enough hatred to make Kronos flinch.

'Why?' she whispered, barely audible.

They responded after that.

'Did you see how he insulted us just now-' but Artemis cut them off.

'After what you have done, he has every right to!' She yelled, 'There was **NO** reason, absolutely none, for what you did! He has come here looking for happiness, and yet, since he has arrived, you have treated him like trash! Ever since his girlfriend died, he has been depressed beyond belief, and he asked father to kill him at one point. He I-Messaged me a couple of days ago, saying he hates his life and needed a mission, hades, even a REASON to live, and he thought I could provide it. So, he came here, and, he _**IS**_ Chaos' Heir and Champion, I watched the ceremony happen,' they gasped at this,' and you have made him angry to the point of destroying the camp!' she breathed deeply, before turning to Thalia 'you had no involvement in this?' She asked.

'No, sometimes, I pranked him before he joined, but this, even for _me, _is too far, and I was asleep while it happened' she responded, glaring daggers at the hunters, He would of left if I hadn't asked him to stay, but he went to clear his head, and walked off to somewhere I don't know.'

Artemis did nothing else but glare, and then, she tried to I-Message Percy.

When the connection got through, he appeared to be at the top of a mountain, glaring into the distance while light and heat radiated from him.

'Percy?' she asked timidly.

'So, Thalia told you what happened?' he asked, she nodded, 'Well good, because I have no shame in saying now that, even one more _**glare **_at me, and the person who did will be _very, __**very **_sorry. Phoebe, you have made a mortal enemy.' and he then slashed the connection.

Artemis turned around to find a group of very scared hunters.


End file.
